


Prologue: A Robin Can’t Fly with a Broken Wing

by Hunter_Thawne



Series: Resurrection [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, Nightwing - Fandom, Teen Titans
Genre: AU, Funeral, Original comic based story, death of a main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Thawne/pseuds/Hunter_Thawne
Summary: Sometimes a death is the beginning of the story and this is Damian’s story.





	1. Gone in a Blaze of Glory

Damian’s POV  
__________________

— It was an average mission nothing special. We normally deal with HIVE so nothing too hard. I had formed a plan of attack, and it was currently being carried out. Kid Flash should be dealing with any guards at the perimeter of the warehouse with roundhouse’s help it should be faster. Djinn has do reconnaissance, and Crush is going to find an entrance point. Normal stuff what no one knows is me and Red Arrow know it will go wrong. HIVE has a power amplifiers that will make them all stronger than usual. So me and Red Arrow are setting up our backup plan. 

— “Alright my program will turn off all internal electronics and then we move in with the darkness as our cover. With the element of surprise this will be over quickly” I told my team with a certainty, but only Emiko knows I’m bluffing. 

— We moves to the roof with a swiftness as soon as everything went dark. Me, Emiko, and Djinn are going to enter through the sky light while, simultaneously Crush, Roundhouse, and Kid Flash enter through a hole about to be made, by Crush, at the west wall.

— BAAAAMMMM!!! Cushhh!!! We broke through and no one was there. Suddenly out of nowhere Psimon decloaks the HIVE. Djinn didn’t detect anything so I know that Psimon has really been powered up. Everyone was on the floor whilst I landed in the rafters. I didn’t think anyone saw me, and my team was being pummeled. Mammoth has broken Kid Flash’s arm, Shimmer has broken Arrow’s bow, and Psimon and Djinn were in a psychic battle, and it didn’t look like Djinn was winning. Roundhouse and Crush got taken down to easily. Jinx caused Roundhouse to ram into crush as fast as possible. So they were both out of it, but it seemed they could walk. So I knew we needed the Kryptonite protocol.

— I signaled Arrow to tell her to get everyone out of there. I threw several bird-rangs that dispersed a gas that only effects those not given a vaccination. I began to glide down but as I was mid-air I heard a gun shot. When I landed I looked down at my stomach and realized I’d been shot. I collapsed and looked up to see Billy Numerous. Billy’s a new HIVE recruit and he had been cloaked, and he had clones all over the rafters up above. Every last clone was armed and I realized he saw me and waited to shoot until the last minute. I couldn’t walk and I couldn’t let the others come back or it’d be for nothing. So I did what I had to, I executed the Kryptonite protocol. The protocol refers to the last resort and something deadly. I mean that Emiko and I set explosives everywhere. So I did everything I could to protect the team and stop the HIVE’s chaos. I set off the bombs.

Emiko’s POV

___________________

— As Robin caused a distraction to get us out I gathered Crush and Roundhouse with Kid Flash. As we got a safe distance away I heard a gun shot. I looked back to see Robin on the floor bleeding and started to run to get him. Before I could reach the warehouse Damian set off the explosives. I watched as he and the warehouse were blown up and engulfed in flames.

— As the fire went away me and the rest of the team went to look for Damian’s body. When I found it I was horrified. His body was burned, bloody, and broken. He was only recognizable by his costume. I picked him up and he was still hot. I carried him to the jet and we went home to call Batman and his relatives.

Dick’s POV  
___________________

— I was woken up at the dead of night by my phone. I had recently regained my memories and was exhausted. I had to take my suits back and tell the “Nightwings” to carry on but as something different, something new. So my phone was annoying right now. I picked it up to see it was Bruce and I answered it. 

— “What Bruce I already told you I’ll be at Alfred’s funeral next week what else do you need?” I asked him with annoyance obvious in my voice. “About that apparently it’s going to be a double funeral Dick.” He said depressed and then he started to cry. I’ve never heard him cry before, unless it was over a dead loved one. “Dam-Damian Damian’s dead Dick.” I drop my phone in disbelief. My whole body shaking. I told myself no, no he couldn’t be dead. He’s to stubborn to die. Then I realized that Bruce has only cried when someone he really cared for died. I covered my face with my hands and started to bawl.

TBC...


	2. To continue

If you’d like to read what’s next look for my next work on the Resurrection series.


End file.
